Why Did you Cry?
by Someguycalledgoober
Summary: Kind of a PitXSamus Story, but this mainly goes into the reason why, I think, Samus broke down in Metroid Other M when she was fighting Ridley. This has some Language, and a gross scene, so read at your own risk.


Why Did You Cry?

A PitXSamus story.

It was just an average day in Smash Plaza for Pit. Mario was plumbing, Ness was playing Baseball, and he was heading to Samus' place to play some games. The two formed a weird best friendish relationship, seeing how he was the closest to her out of anyone there. Viridi would usually make jokes about calling her his 'girlfriend', well he kind of wishes that was true, but he knows that Samus is not really the one for that sort of thing. Most girls like flowers and chocolate, while she likes motor oil and some beer. Needless to say, she was the weirdest friend he knows, and he knows a lot of weird people. He went over to Samus' little area and knocked on the door. "Hey! Samus!" He cheerfully called, "I'm here! What game are we playing today?!" Samus opened the door, wearing jeans and a Green Day T-Shirt that's tied up, her hair in a ponytail, and chewing some bubble gum. Pit was kind of in shock, she liked the look he was giving her, until it turned a bit to more of his usually 'you're cute' look, it was not as bad as some of the other looks, but it just made him look dumb. "Come on chicken wings," she stated tapping her angel friend's face, "We're going to play the low point in my series." Pit followed Samus in, looking at all her projects and tests, even some of her journal entries. "Oh! This is new!" Pit openly stated, but right as he was about to pick up the new orb thing, Samus grabbed his hand, "Rule one about my place?" She asked with a bit of a threatening look in her eye, "Don't touch anything?" Pit answer with his usual questioning smile, "Especially the shiny stuff." She responded while dragging him to the couch. Pit jumped over the back of the couch to the set, and sat down. Samus just kind of sat on the arm and tossed him a controller. Pit always felt so much power when he was over at Samus' and playing a game, mainly as First player. He could not put his finger on it, it just kind of did. Samus booted up her Wii and stuck in Other M, she sat back on the couch, and started to use Pit as a foot rest. Pit awkwardly laughed and tried to take them off, but Samus looked like she would rip his head off is he did, so he did not touch them. He started the game, and went straight through the game; it was easy since he was proud at video games. "Hey, don't give him _too_ much credit." Yeah, really he did not do that well. "Aw… Dang it Princess, why did you have to ruin my thunder?" Guys, stop, I'm trying to tell a story here. "Oh right! Sorry Mr. Narrator." I sigh, as I know that this change in storytelling will weird some people out. Anyways, so Pit finally got to the major noteworthy boss of the game, he watched as that cut scene played through, with Samus losing her control and letting Ridley get under her skin. Pit's eye shifted up a bit, Samus kind of just sat there, both in the game and on the couch. He could have sworn that there was a tear running down her face, like of embracement, or worse. Fear. Pit turned his focus away from the game, but first pressed the Home Button so he would not get cheaply killed, then he asked a question to her. "So…Why did you cry?" Samus was stunned, a mixture of rage, fear, embracement, and sadness ran down her face, scary thing was, Pit did not know which one was the key emotion. "I don't want to talk about it." She said as she kept looking at the screen. Pit, not one to give up so easy, asked again, causing Samus to raise her voice a bit when she answered him again. He decided that third time must be the charm, but tried to make it as no coinciding as he possibly could. "Why? Why did you cry Samus?" That was when she snapped, "YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! WANTING TO KNOW WHY I PUSSED OUT ON RIDLEY THAT ONE TIME! EVEN THOUGHT I DIDN'T EVERY OTHER TIME I FOUGHT HIM!" Pit was shocked; usually she did not get _this_ mad at someone, other than someone got to her emotionally. "I-I'm sorry!" Pit quickly got out of his mouth, "I…I just wanted to see if." He stopped himself, worried of her wrath. Samus just stared him in the eyes, coldly, "We're done talking." She slowly turned her head back to the screen with that cold, dead, look in her eye. Pit did not want her to hurt any more, he would not start the game until she opened up a tiny bit at least, any way he could make her feel better, and he will try. He held out his arms, and went over to her end of the couch and hugged her. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked, "Go finish the boss…" Pit just shook his head, "No, it's hug time." He tighten the hug, much to her displeasure, "I'm not really a hug type of girl." Pit did not even move his head, "I know. But you need this." Samus just rolled her eyes and sighed, she then grabbed the controller and started the game again, she had this, she beat him before in this stupid game, she could beat him again. She did the fight like usual, but she stopped… She could not… All those scars that Pit reopened, all those feelings she felt then, she felt now. She wanted to just kick the little twerp out, but she looked at him hugging her waist, not trying to stare at her breasts, not trying to feel her in her privates, just being an honest friend who cares about her wellbeing. Samus unknowingly started to cry a little, one of the tears landed onto Pit's head, in which he looked up at her teary eyes. "Oh no, no, no, no, no no!" Pit said, Samus was confused, "It's okay Pit… I'm ready to talk about it… Finally time I let this out to another living being…" Pit stopped the game for her and the two sat at her kitchen table, being just a work bench with a table cloth on it. Pit quickly pour them some water, even though Samus wanted some of her strongest alcohol in her fridge, and sat down. "Promise you won't laugh?" Samus asked, Pit just nodded his head, "My lips are sealed!" Samus ran her finger around the glass' rim, and then she took a deep breath, "To be honest… I'm always scared when fighting him…" Pit's eyes where wider than any time before, "Wait? Really?" Samus just hung her head down in shame, she felt like a fraud, a sham, like she let him down, and intern, was not worth being a bounty hunter. "Yeah…. It isn't even of Ridley himself…. It's more… What he did… And the fact that Palutena forsaken monster keeps coming back!" She smashed her cup onto the table, leaving some cuts on her had due to the way she was holding it. Pit just responded with "language", and went straight back to listening, knowing Samus likes to take care of her own wounds. She continued with his full focus, "He's like the Boogy man to me… Or even Hades… A monster that always finds you, no matter how much you run, no matter how many times you can kill it, no matter how old… He just… Follows… But that one time on the Bottle ship… That got to me the most… Because he was a harmless monster at first! A weird demon bunny chicken thing, but mostly harmless! Then it turned into a wolf… I thought, if I could tame it, I might turn it into a hunting dog… But… It turned into… Him… That monster! And what really got me was I let that." She stopped before she said the word she really wanted to say, "But face… Live…. The one that murdered my family and everyone else there in cold blood! AND I DIDN'T KILL HIM WHEN HE WAS DEFENCLESS! He… He did not show mercy to my mother. He did not show mercy to my father… He did not show mercy for my brother." Pit was a little shocked, "You had a brother?" She slowly nodded, "Solomon… He…" She started to go into tears, "He was only four years old." She started to violently shake, "I..I… I could have… I COULD HAVE!" Pit soon realized what was going on, and quickly embraced her in a hug. "Calm down Samus! Calm down!" He hugged her deeply as she just repeated, 'My fault', over and over. Pit just tried to calm her down the best he could, but she was not listening to reason. "It should have been me!" She broke down fully at that point; tears ran down her face, "It should have been me! He was so young!" That was when Pit decided to try to draw her attention away from self-hate, he quickly kissed Samus on the lips, which kind of work, she slapped him in the face with some tears running down her face. "I'm just trying to help…" Pit full heartily said, "I don't like seeing anyone upset! Especially my best friend!" Samus stopped crying and turned to her friend fully. "Your… Best friend?" She slowly asked, "Yeah! You're so cool! You're bossy, but not annoying like Viridi! And you take my opinions into account!" Pit responded with a huge smile on his face. Samus was kind of confused, happy, and mad that he kissed her, all at the same time. She burst into tears of joy. She lunged forward and hugged him, "You **Sniff** are the best friend, **Sniff** I could ever **Sniff** Ask for!" Pit hugged her so much, not caring that she was getting blood on his tunic. "How about we get that glass out of your hand and patch it up?" Samus sniffed and put her hand on her little 'medical table', Pit handed her a pair of tweezers and got some medical tape. She slowly pulled out the glass from her hands, Pit wanted to help there, but she did not trust her with her health yet. The two talked about some of their finer moments, with Pit admitting that Viridi was the worse boss ever. "She only treated me 'nicely' on the job, when I was just there it was basically when Palutena put that monster stuff on me! ONLY WORSE!" Samus chuckled, she honestly believed him, seeing that she could not stand that little spoiled brat either. Two hours passed, which got Lady Palutena kind of worried of her captain, she was scared of what Samus could do. "Pit." She said, "It's time to go home." Pit sighed, "Five more minutes?" Palutena shook her head, "No Pit, I need you over here. I don't want to use the Centurions again." Samus just hung her head, "Come back tomorrow Chicken Wings. I have a lot more to get off my chest." She then hugged the angel with a cute smile, "And I don't mean my breasts." She joked, causing Pit to blush. "WHAT WHERE YOU TWO DOING?!" Palutena demanded to know, "Uuuuuuuh… Not what you think." She then pulled Pit out of there, leaving Samus alone. She looked at her picture of her family, she smiled a little, knowing that their somewhere better, waiting for her to return.


End file.
